


my own garden

by ooffeitan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooffeitan/pseuds/ooffeitan
Summary: hanahaki.





	my own garden

pre s-8, post s-7  
my own garden 

hanahaki. 

keith had hana-fucking-haki.

now, he knew his crush was getting out of hand, and he should've expected this. the moment he realised it was going too far is when his heart felt full when talking to him, and then he started to cough every time he felt his heart skip a beat.

that didn't stop him, however. he kept staring, and he ignored the feelings, and the strange ache of his lungs. pushing his thoughts far back into his mind.

but then he found himself on the hospital bathroom floor coughing up flower petals. red carnations, to be exact. as the petals dissolved into blood, he didnt get up. 

they had just gotten back to earth and won the fight with sendak, and keith had finally thought he was done fighting. guess not. he would always have to fight, he can never get a break can he? he was still healing, too. keith's body couldn't take hanahaki.

when keith finally got up, he started walking to his room. 

he tried to think of something to calm him down, since it felt like his whole world was ending. since, i reality, it actually might. well, at least he would be ending very soon if he didn't tell anyone about his ongoing problem, and of course he wasn't. he couldn't risk telling anyone, it wasn't worth it. that son of a bitch wouldn't ever love him back anyways.

with his stupid blue eyes.

and his dumb laugh, that could maybe possibly bright up a whole room. you didn't hear that from keith, though.

either way, it seemed like he was getting closer to allura. closer than keith would like.

more coughs. more aching. 

doesn't matter, anyways. at least he'll be happy. happier than he'd be with keith. and, on the plus side, the more he thinks about it the faster he'll deteriorate and just get the inevitable over with.

the person he felt the worst for was shiro. what a waste, to grow up with him for this long but to die of such a cause. 

thats why he cant tell anyone, until he's sure he's about to die. it would be quite sad not to say goodbye, now wouldn't it?

i mean, the fact that he's probably going to die soon is dire enough. 

as he got back to his room, he saw a figure and expected it to be krolia or shiro, but instead he saw lance.

right as they locked eyes, keith started having a coughing fit. thankfully, no petals. 

those dumb blue eyes.

"whoa, man, are you good?" lance said, with a very worried look in his eyes.

"peachy."

"emo keith strikes again." lance said, "here let me help you to your bed"

"i can do it myself, thank you though." keith would love to have lance help him but he knew the second lance would touch him his secret would be exposed.

as i sat down in bed, there was silence for a solid 5 minutes. it was deafening.

"so-"

"well-"

ah.

"you go first." i said, with a smile. 

"what a gentleman." lance replied.

"if you dont hurry up i might change my mind."

"ok! ok. so, please tell me if im being annoying-"

"you wont be."

"you don't know that."

"well what if i do know?"

"well, i've been told i can annoy even the most stubborn of people" he said, like it was a good thing that someone told him that.

i replied with a grunt.

"alright so, i honestly don't know why i came to you about this. maybe this was a bad idea."

"lance."

"ok! ok ok its fine."

"yeah, i dont mind."

we sat in the cold room for a couple minutes, before he took a deep breath and started talking.

"allura and i have been getting closer."

coughing.

"i've noticed."

"you really need to get that cough checked out."

"im fine, keep going."

"ok, so, well, you know that i've been, i guess, 'pursuing' her for a while."

"everyone knows that."

"and hunk keeps telling me that i might finally have a chance with her." he said it, like it wasnt the best news ever to him.

aching.

"wow. isnt that a good thing?"

"i mean. i guess."

"what do you mean?"

"what if i like someone else?"

what? 

"like who?" 

dont get your hopes up, keith.

"um. i mean, you dont know them THAT well."

petals.

fuck.

"keith? keith! oh my god! are u ok?"

they were everywhere, red carnations. fucking. everywhere.

"p-peachy."

so much blood.

"keith? keith!"

i could hear him yelling my name, yet, i still kept shutting my eyes. his voice was fading.

"im sorry." i said, softly.

"fuck! i need to get someone, keith hold on, stay awake, please." 

he was cradling me in his arms.

funny.  
then, there was nothing.

~~

i woke up to a beeping noise.  
it sounded like a heart monitor.

the most important thing at hand, however, is the fact that i actually woke up. 

im awake, and not dead. 

holy shit.

"keith?"

i recognize that voice.

"keith!"

shiro.

"shiro?"

"oh my god i hate you so much im so glad youre alive"

"what a warm welcome"

"you had me scared to death. why didnt you tell me about all of this keith. do you not trust me?"

"can we talk about this later?"

"keith."

"shiro, please?"

"fine," he pauses. "theres someone whose been itching to see you anyways"

"debatable. who?"

"lance."

i choke on air. he's the last person i want to see right now. he's going to judge me so much. he's gonna question me. if he knows anything about hanahaki he'll question who has caused me this

he doesn't need to know he's going to be the cause of my end.

"tell him i'm still asleep."

"keith, i know what you're doing. i've known you for years."

"i have no idea what you're talking about."

"keith. please."

"whatever."

he stares at me for a minute or two, sighs, then walks out.

and im alone again.

and, usually i like being alone, but all i can hear is the heart monitor. beeping, and beeping.

and no matter how much i want to see lance, i cant. i just, cant.

"keith? keith! buddy!"

god dammit.

"keith."

"hey, lance," i pause. "what are you doing here?"

i swear to fucking god if i cough up one more petal i can and will kill myself.

"what am i doing here? keith. you threw up petals in front of me. i thought you were going to die."

"i-"

"what if you did die? what would i do then? i cant l-"

"you cant what?"

"nevermind."

"lance?"

"i cant."

at this point, im sat completely up in the hospital bed.

"i'm sorry."

"who is it?"

fuck.

"who is what?"

"who is the cause of your disease, keith."

"i-"

"keith."

"it doesnt matter."

"do you really think that?"

"yes."

"then, i love to say it, but youre wrong."

"how are you so sure?"

"keith, you could die."

ouch.

"you think i dont know that."

"thought you needed a reminder."

"lance, it doesnt matter because i know they dont love me back."

"did you tell them."

"why would i? i can tell."

"well if they dont love you back, they're stupid."

"or smart."

"no, they are a complete idiot."

"and how would you know?" i say that, as a joke.

"i-"

silence.

its, deafening.

"lance?"

"keith?"

"what?"

"i have to tell you something."

"like what? i mean, i'm literally, probably, on my death bed."

"not funny."

"sorry."

"you know how i told you about the other person i liked?"

coughing.

"keith? are you okay?"

"im great. carry on."

"well, i never told you who it was."

"why would you want to tell me this?"

"please, just listen."

"ok. im sorry."

"this, person, i think ive liked them for a while. years, in fact. but, ive just buried it down, denied it, until now. and, ever since i realised i cant stop thinking about them. with their, dumb pretty eyes and cute smile. the way they always seem to make me feel better even when i feel the worst. the way they always seem to ground me without even realising it. plus, the fact that they seem perfect but i know that they're not and that makes them even more perfect. theres also the fact that i cant bear the thought of losing them, and since i buried down these feelings for years i think the feelings are a lot more extreme than they could've been. i cant really tell if thats amazing or not. but i know one thing. i need to confess to them right now before i lose them so, keith," a long pause, the aching in my chest is unbearable at this point and you can hear the heart monitor speeding up. "its you."

and then, it feels like everything is going to be okay. the ache is gone. my lungs feel empty, as they should feel. i feel like i can breathe again. the red carnations around me turn into pink and then dissolve. then, i do the only thing i've been wanting to do for a while.

as i feel my lips on his, i start to feel him push back. it goes on for a while, like we've done this our whole lives. and thats okay.

because maybe, just maybe, everything will work out in the end.

he healed me.


End file.
